The Osirian And The Geek
by Jamber4LIFE
Summary: Eddie breaks up with Yacker and decides to try to give 'Neddie' a go.Well,Neddie is together,so Pabian is fine,right?They are totally in love,well at least they THINK they are.Will one heartbreaking confession ruin their relationship or will they stay strong?Minor Neddie and Pabian.Eventually Fabina and Peddie.Also Jamber,Pifie,and Moy.Sorry,No Mara in this story.PLEASE R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS,IF I DID,THERE WOULD BE NO NEDDIE OR PABIAN AND JAMBER WOULD BE TOGETHER BY NOW,I JUST MADE THIS NEDDIE AND PABIAN CUZ NEDDIE AND PABIAN HAVE A LOT OF FANS.**

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

Eddie's POV  
I found a piece of paper that said:  
**Osirian+Chosen One=3**  
I don't know why that paper even says 's not true.I love Yacker and Nina loves Fabian.I found Yacker and I decided  
to show her the she saw it,her smile truned into a frown and she threw the paper back to me.'WHAT DOES THIS  
MEAN?'Patricia yelled angrily at me.'Nothing,I love you Yacker and Nina loves Fabian,so don't worry!'I say shuts  
hey eyes and sheds a tear,tehn as she begins to leave and she turns to me'I think it's time for a break'she says as she walks off.  
'I'll miss you'I whiper to myself as I go to my room.  
End of POV  
Fabian's POV  
I go to Nina's room to see her.I was gonna try to get back together with her.'Hey Nibs'I say as I enter.'Hey Fabes'she says.  
I sit down next to her and begin to stutter trying to find the words on the tip of my I finally managed to pull  
it together,Amber burst throught the door.'OH MY GOD NINS,LOOK WHAT I FOUND IN THE MALL!'she says as she shows Nibs some high  
pushes me out the door and says'It's girl stuff'I sigh and trudge to my room.I never get a chance to explain  
to I was going into my room,Joy popped up in front of me.'Woah Joy!'I say.'Hey Fabes'she says.'Wanna go to a movie'she says.'  
'Sorry,not in the mood.'I reply as I walk into my room.  
End of POV  
~After Supper~  
Eddie's POV  
I went to Nina's room again and I walked in.'Hey Nina,Amber do you ind?I want to speak to Nina in private please?''Sure she  
says. as she goes out of the room.'So,why'd you wanna see me?'Nina says,but I cut her off by bringing our lips  
pulls away hesitantly and looks at me with a shocked and confused look.I grab both her hands and look into her eyes.'Nina,  
I think we should give it a go.''What are you talking about?'she replies **VERY **confused.'Us.'Neddie'.We should give  
it a shot,what so ya say?'  
End of POV  
What will Nina say?Stay tuned for Neddie and Pabian  
-or-  
if you like Fabina and Peddie,stay tuned cuz they will get back together,grow up and I will make a sequel where they make  
a HUGE life changing 's minor Neddie and Fabina and Peddie cuz I LOVE Fabina and Peddie!


	2. I Made Up My Mind

**Nina's POV****  
'I-I dion't know Eddie.'I said'Please Nina,Yacker broke up with me and I need to find love,so please?'Eddie begged.'I don't  
know.'I said pulling my hands from him reluctantly and I literally pushed him out the did you leave me?  
I need you.I sat on my bed and decided to study the clues to get my mind off of things.I studied them,but I didn't know  
what they were.I needed walked in and greeted me'Hey Nins'she said happily.'You're in a good mood.'I said.'Yep'  
she replied.'that's odd,why?'I asked.'Oh,just me and Jerome ya know,our relationship.'she said as she sighed happily.'Oh'  
Isay as I remind myself AGAIN about Fabian.'What's wrong Nins?'Amber asks worried as her smile turns into a frown.'It's  
just Fabian,I need him,I love him,but then again Eddie...he...'my voice trailed off.'He what?'Amber asks getting  
suspicious and curious.'He wants to give 'Neddie' a you believe him?'I ask just stays silent.'Ambs,please  
don't tell me you're actually considering me with Eddie.'Well,you should just try.'she says.'Why?'I ask.'Well,you should  
try it to get your mind off of Fabian,Just like when I broke up with Jerome,I went out with Alfie,then Jerome got jealous  
and we got back together.'she said.'Well,you do have a point.'I said starting to agree.'And maybe,if you're lucky,Fabian  
will get jealous and you'll get back together.'Amber said smiling once again.'Okay'I say standing up slowly as I head over  
to Fabian and Eddie's room.I enter slowly and Isee Fabian smiling at me.'Hey Nibs'he says shyly and NINA.  
'Hey'I say ?Who says chill anymore?'Hey Eddie,can I talk to you?'I say.'Uh,sure'Eddie says as we go into the  
hallway.'So,what did you want to talk abo-Mmph.'I intrrupt Eddie ny kissing him.I then pull away and say,'Eddie,I think we  
should give 'Neddie' a go.'He smiles and I smile back.  
*End of chapter*  
Stay tuned for Pabian then Fabina and Neddie!  
Thx for reading!**


End file.
